


Lost Era (Prologue to the Only His Series)

by BewareTheBear, Sabrina_Eganfuskee



Series: Only His Series [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBear/pseuds/BewareTheBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Eganfuskee/pseuds/Sabrina_Eganfuskee
Summary: Our past is what makes us who we are. What we experience is how our personality is formed. My past isn't a shining beacon of light and happiness, but it's certainly not a shadow of depression and misery. I like to think I lived an amazing life and that's why I'm so functional, and yes I'll admit I'm a little bit strange, but I'm better than my brothers. I don't know what the fuck happened with Damon and Stefan, those two are literally psychos. And I, for the life in me, can't figure out why.Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals. All copyrights and ownership go to The CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, Michael Narducci and L.J Smith. I only own my original characters and original dialogue. {06/25/2018} ~ {06-29-2018}





	1. An epic saga begins

**Author's Note:**

> The date that Chapter 1 is set in, is March 14, 1842

###  Damon’s P.O.V

Today was the day, today was the day my little sibling entered the world! Mother was working very hard to bring them home. Oh, I couldn't wait, it had been forever since mother and father had announced I had a sibling arriving. Oh, I hoped it was a boy. A little brother to run with. A boy who I could teach to play rugby and tag, and how to spit watermelon seeds. 

A sister would be fine, but it would be less fun. I would have to protect her, or at least that’s what father said. I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. It sounded like a lot of work and not a lot of fun. Maybe if it was a girl I could pretend she was a boy? Yes, that would work. But it wasn’t going to happen. Father was sure it was a boy. Mother was as well. So there would be no need to worry. I would get my little brother and we would roam the manor getting into mischief and fun. Life would become less dull, it would be full of color and joy. And that’s what I really wanted. I was tired of all the tutors and learning how to be fathers heir. I wanted a companion.

It was spring and spring was all about life and beauty. My brother would be born upon blooming flowers and dazzling sunlight. Hopefully, that meant my brother would be full of life. It was the 14th of March and there had been nothing but sunshine for the past two weeks. I was tan now and so was father. We had spent days upon days on the porch with mother as she knitted for the baby. Father had been teaching me reading and numbers, so that I would be able to one day understand the family ledgers. It was hard and boring and father often got upset when my mind began to wonder. 

But I couldn't help it. The world was too beautiful to be ignored. It was too beautiful and I couldn't just stick my head in a dusty old bible and read of the world's wonders when they were right in front of me. Speaking of right in front of me. Father appeared from inside the house. He was waving me inside. THE BABY WAS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My joy couldn’t be held in as I dashed for the house, I nearly barreled straight into father, but he caught me by the arms and turned me to face him. While he patted off the dirt from my play box he spoke to me, “Damon, your mother is very tired and the baby is very weak, you have to be very gentle and quiet with the both of them. The nurse is taking care of them both but that is no excuse to be rambunctious, this is a precious time and we must both be very careful. Now let us go meet your newest sibling.” 

He leads me through the house, up the stairs and turned to the right and we arrived in not fathers room but the nursery father had built. Mother was laying on the bed. She looked awful. Her face was all red and she was sweaty. I couldn’t believe that my beautiful mother who wore gorgeous carmine gowns was so ugly. Why was she so ugly, I know father said babies were hard work but she looked disgusting. And where was the baby Where was my little brother? 

I turned to my father and asked the very question that was rattling in my head. “Father where is my brother?” I asked him and he turned away from my mother’s side. 

“Over there Damon, and be warned, it is not a baby boy, you have a baby sister now,” Father told me.

What? A baby sister. That's not what I wanted. The nurse was standing by the window, turned away from them. Father called for her to bring the baby to me. The nurse was pretty. She was older than me and had pretty blonde hair, her eyes were a light green and she had a series of beauty marks under her eyes. She looked like she belonged in a painting, why was she a nurse?

The nurse’s name was Abigail and she handed father the baby. My sister. I couldn’t really see her. She was swaddled in a bunch of blankets. They were yellow and fuzzy and they blocked her from my view. When the nurse finally stepped away, father turned to me and tipped my sister down towards me so I could see her. 

Father always seemed to know what I wanted without me ever saying anything. I thought he was magical. Like a god from the myths. “It is true we were expecting a boy, but that does not mean we did not prepare for a girl as well.  Tell me Damon which name do you think would fit her?” Father asked me. “Emilia, which means defender, or Imogen, which would dub her as a maiden. Alexandria, which is a name for a defender of men, like Emilia, and Lucille for your late grandmother.” 

I didn’t know. She was a blotchy red blog of ugly. How could she be any of those things? Father looked expectant. Maybe he wanted Emilia or Alexandria, both their names had the same meaning. And they sounded Italian unlike Imogen and wouldn’t Lucille be bad luck? It was hard. How could I be the one to pick her name? She wasn’t my baby. 

I turned to my father and spoke with more confidence then I thought I had. “I like Emilia and Alexandria, there both strong and would give her strength too. Has a middle name been decided?” I asked.

“Yes to honor Lily’s mother her secondary name is Elizabeth. If you had a brother we would have honored your mother’s grandfather.” He told me. So if her middle name started with an E her first name couldn't. 

“Alexandria,” I said to him. “That should be her name.”

“Well then, welcome Alexandria Elizabeth Salvatore to the world.” 


	2. The Betrayal

###  Giuseppe P.O.V

The morning light was on the cusp of crossing the line of sight, the blank sky was slowly being filled with the rays of pink and yellow light. I know not what woke me. Maybe a dream ending or a night terror that roused me at the end. I know not what it was but what I did know, was that my lady wife was not at my side, she was neither in our bed or in our chambers. This act in itself was beyond strange, there had been no instance like this before.

I was quick to rise and quicker to dress. Where is she? She had no reason to be out of bed, the nurse was to care for our lovely newborn Stefan. Damon and Alexandria had no need of assistance at this hour and at their age? What had drawn my wife out? She was nowhere in our manor. I could find no trace of her inside.

Dread was falling upon me, had a malady fallen upon her when she had ventured outside. I saw her and felt relief. It was not long lasting. She was speaking. Speaking not in English nor in Italian. But French? How? where had she the time and teacher to learn such a language? It was not in her ancestry nor had a paid for a luxury like that. None of our slaves had the skill either. So where. There was a man as well. I was struck by the familiarity of him. Never had he been a patron nor had I ever been his guest or a purview of his product. He and my wife were speaking in quite low tones.

“ _S'il vous plaît, mon amour, parlez-moi. Dites-moi la vérité, vous avez eu une fille dans les années passées. J'ai vu la jeune fille. Elle ne regarde rien comme vous et rien comme votre mari. Mais elle me ressemble. Dites-moi la vérité._ ” The man said to her. He even dared touch her. She did not scream or screech but look enraged, she struck him. I had never seen her quite like this, nor had I thought her capable of such an action, such a violent action. She had been silent until the man finished his regal.

Her words were quick and flushed with tones of anger. “ _Je n'ai aucun mot pour vous. Il n'y a aucune vérité, le congé vous êtes la violation de frontière. Sortez, je ne vous veux pas ici, comment osez-vous espionner ma famille, laisser cet endroit immédiatement. Il compte pas ce que vous voyez, c'est ma vie et ma famille. Vous étiez une erreur! Non, Non elle n'est pas. Sortez!_ ”

I found myself consumed on what sort of action I should proceed with. I had no comprehension of the conversation. I had eventually intruded into a private conversation in which I had missed the beginning, middle and witnessed the end. Lily was handling the situation. But Lily was mine. And as her husband and patron, I had every right to know what was being discussed in a manner I could not understand on my property. Whoever this man was, he had no right to touch my wife in a similar manner and even less of the right to trespass on my property and invade my sanity in the early hours of this morning.

I wanted to retrieve my shotgun and strike this man for his transgression. My wife held me at bay, transfixing me with her ways. She had struck the man again. Her delicate hand had struck the man, the sound echoed across the courtyard. Her hand had even left an imprint upon the strangers face. Her ring left a trail of blood upon its wake.

The man's head turned back straight, his face enraged. He snapped fine, had my shoulders and back is relieved of tension. The air was filled with tension. The strange man began to walk away. To my surprise, he did not continue but turned around to face my house again. Lily had begun to make her way up the steps and she did not see the man turn as I had.

He suddenly spoke in enragement still in his features he screamed out. “I will know the truth, Lily. She’s mine!” Before turning and storming to the exit of my property. Lily watched until the man was out of eyesight and then proceed to open up the door.

She walked back inside and wrapped her night robes around her more as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then turned her head and saw me standing by the window. “Darling,” She paused for a moment as she walked up to me. “What are you doing up?” Lily asked me with a faint smile.

“I could be asking the same to you.” I looked back at the window, in the direction the man had left. “Who was that man? The man you were talking to outside.” I asked and looked back at her. “And why were you even awake this earlier?”

“I had woken up because of a nightmare and came down to get a glass of milk, in order to help me to go back to bed.” Lily began to explain. “But when I came down here I noticed the man walking around in our front yard. I didn’t wish to wake you, knowing the long day you’ve had at work, so I walked out to deal with him on my own.”

“And your reason for speaking French?” I asked.

“My nurse taught me when I was very young. I never thought I would have to use the language, but tonight the man would only respond to me in French. I didn’t know he spoke English until right before he left.” She explained. I nodded as I looked out of the window again. This matter was far from over, but I had no energy to speak to my wife, all of my strength was in my thoughts trying to connect the man into our lives as I knew he was.

“If you are certain, then let's go back to bed,” I said to her. It was only after that I had made my way up the stairs and back to our chambers did I finally retrieve the knowledge I had been so thoroughly searching for. Thereupon my mantel was my children, and the intruder sat there as well. Between my two sons sat a daughter, a daughter with the face of the strange man who had invaded my home and touched my wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations in order.  
> 1\. Please, my love, talk to me. Tell me the truth, you had a girl in the past years. I saw the girl. She does not look at anything like you and nothing like your husband. But she looks like me. Tell me the truth.
> 
> 2.I have no words for you. There is no truth, leave you are trespassing. Get out, I do not want you here, how dare you spy on my family, leave this place immediately. He does not count what you see, it's my life and my family. You were a mistake! No, no she is not. Get out!


	3. Chapter 3

###  Alexandria’s POV

Life was a dream of golden sunshine and dainty floating butterflies. Every day was a new day for adventure and dreams. Damon and I would rope around the yard, searching for treasures beneath the morning and evening sun. Clouds overhead meant nothing when you could sail away of the swinging chair into a deep blue sea. Tag around the house and searching in clocks and cabinets for a portal that would someday take us to Fillory. Where we would meet that Chatwin's Martian and Jane and dance with the Florian in a town festival. 

Days were played away, always fun, even if mother made me go to the boring tutors. How could learning to sew be as important as exploring the outside and knowing every nook and currency of the Salvatore property? At least learning to read had been profitable. Those grueling hours spent reading the holy scriptures had lead to the much more fun tales of Sinbad and Fillory and even the Grimm Fairy Tales. Those stories were important to read because no one would read them to me. Every Sunday they went to the church and got read the bible, so why did I have to read it on my own? Damon agreed. He didn't like reading the dusty old book either, he said it was pointless to read about, as long as we lived our lives by his gracious lord's rules why did we have to know about his son depressing life. 

Not that I wasn't grateful. I was. But I know that our lord's son passed away for our sins. I didn't need to hear and read it every day. My life was better spent living to the fullest and exploring just like our lord savior said. I think he would agree with me if he were here. I would ask him one day. When I was old like Lady Forbes, with gray hair and wrinkles, she passed away too. And went to Lord Jesus, when I passed, I would ask him and then come back and tell Mother and Father I was right. 

I told Damon that once, he just laughed and said that's not how it worked and then poked me and said you're it before running away. I told Stefan to but all he did was smile at me with no teeth and then farted, so I left him with Abby and ran off after Damon. 

My life was good. Damon and I were the best of friends and Damon said once he was older, we would be the three musketeers. Swordsmen who went off on adventures saving maidens and beating thieves around France, or was in Britain. I don't know but that's what Damon said we would be like, so that's what would happen. Only not in Europe, but right here in Mystic Falls. 

Father always said Mystic Falls was our home and it would always be our home because we founded the town. I didn't know what that meant at first but then Damon explained to me that it meant our family had built the buildings and made up all the rules. I thought that was awesome. Because that meant I was basically a princess and Damon basically a prince, because if father had made the rules and built the buildings that meant he was kinda a king. Because that's what kings did. They built kingdoms and made rules for people to follow. Except America didn't have kings or queens, we had presidents and governor and send-it-tors who were elected by the people for the people. The first president even came for our state. Virginia. We were the best.

But even if I wasn't a feel princess and Damon wasn't a real prince, it was still fun to daydream about. It was really easy too. When our parents had parties, all us founders kids got put in the purple room that had a big ma-ha-gon-a table in it. And it was so easy to see us all as the legendary knights of the roundtable. Damon was the oldest so he was the leader and Sir. Author. The Lockwood boys and the Forbes cousins would be his men at arms and the loyal knights. While the other girls would be there ladies. I would be Morgana,  and Merlin was Safford Bennet would be Merlin. Even though Bennett wasn't a founding family member, they were spread about mystic falls as slaves, one of the older kids had also told me they were a family of witches. He was nice and he always told the truth, so I could always count on him to tell me if I had stained my dress. 

My dresses are beautiful, they had the colors of rainbow emblazoned upon them. Yellows like the life-giving sun were warm on Mondays. Blues like the sky and ocean were worn on Tuesdays. Red, like the apples from the orchid, were worn on the Wednesdays. Green like the grass and trees Friday, On Saturday I wore purple like lilies and plums. And on Sunday I wore pure white like the daisies and the sheep for church service. Each of my dress were as fine as could be with rich color and design. I was only fit for the daughter of a town founder to dress like so. Or at least that's what mother said. And I loved wearing them, they made me feel even more like a princess. But they were quite impractical when it came to exploring the great unknown. 

But it was only a minor inconvenience. Damon was always willing to lend me trousers. So we could play to our heart's content. Father doesn't care as long as my shorts were down when guest or servants were around. He never spoke it to mother who did care so that's why he was the best benevolent king there was. Today was a good day. The sun was out and the sky was blue. Flowers were blooming and Damon was rounding the corner with a ball. Yes, life was good. What I didn't know was that this would be the last good day I would have for a very long time. 


End file.
